Winter Remorse
by Tears06
Summary: How could something so beautiful bring so much pain. Takes place after movie, Ed and Al live on our side, with some familiar faces. Content changes as the story progresses. Angst, Language
1. Chapter One

**Rating Information - Rated "M"** **overall due to chapters containing explicit material later on in the story. Check each chapter for individual ratings and/or warnings.**

**Warnings: angst**

**Author's Notes****: **_I first wrote this story in '07 but I have been tweaking it every so often. I've been pretty bored lately so I actually sat down and wrote more for it. Yes, all content will be explained down the road lol. Enjoy!_

* * *

The wind crept up his cheeks and surrounded his whole being, intertwining through his layers of clothes to freeze him to the core. His body shook trying its best to maintain its sustainable temperature. Another sudden gust of wind wracked over his body freezing his exposed features. He quickly brought his gloved hands up to his face and cupped them to help shield the cold from his nose and mouth. What he would give to be in his house, next to the fire place, submerged under every blanket that he could find. As the wind died off his body tensed to the new change in temperature. He wasn't far from home he could easily turn around and walk back, back into the comfort of heat, but he couldn't, he was looking for something, someone in fact. His little brother had gone missing, and he would brave anything to find him.

He stopped at an intersection, before proceeding quickly across after checking to see if any cars were passing. Of course there were none, what person in their right mind would come out into the middle of this harsh winter's night. The nights play cruel tricks on people, it's so peaceful and beautiful because of the seemingly always present snow and the fresh untouched glaze it took against the glow of the moon and fellow street lights, but once outside it would beat you down till you didn't even want to breathe.

His body was screaming at him to turn back before he couldn't even if he wanted to. He tried to ignore it however, pulling his long coat tighter around himself, crossing his arms in an attempt to silence his aching body. After returning to the sidewalk he continued to trudge through the snow, he thought that it would by easy to find his brother but he never took into account just hw fast the snow was falling, before long he knew that even his own foot prints would be filled in. as the wind started to twist around him, he decided to travel through the park because of the hope the trees would reflect the harsh winds away from him. It was a good idea, but it didn't help much, it was as if the tree themselves were scared of contact and moved to escape the wind.

He took a shaky breath of air and exhaled heavily, bringing the weighted air from the pit of his stomach. His breathing had become irregular as the thought of what his brother was going through if he was out here crossed his mind. His heart seemed to melt as guilt took over his body. He couldn't help but think that this was his fault somehow. His thoughts were weighing him down, pulling at his mind and his body. His eyes squinted close together to try and look through the mist the snowfall was creating. It was so deathly quiet out, or was it just because his ears had gone numb. The long strands of blonde hair that fell in front of his face did nothing to shield his ears or keep them warm. His hair even seemed to be freezing, they felt like sharp little icicles as they hit his face over and over again, his long ponytail had grown heavy as it swung gently back and forth along his back. He suddenly jerked forward catching his balance when he took an unexpected drop in the sidewalk, one he couldn't see because of the think snow. His leg muscles tightened quickly to make up for the lost ground and shot a very painful electric pulse back up his spine. He cringed quietly to himself before continuing. He soon found himself in the depths of the park, halfway to the other side. He came to the abrupt opening when he heard shaky breathing which pulled him out of his sudden trance. He turned towards the noise and there sat his younger brother on one of the many benches. His body seemed to burn now as newly found anger poured over him. He paused and took a deep breath, will as deep as he could, and exhaled his frustration. He couldn't get mad at his brother at this very moment; he needed to get him home and giving him a reason not to, wasn't the plan. He must've had a logical explanation for doing this.

After relaxing he began his slow decent towards his brother's hunched form. How long had his brother been out here in the cold? He himself had only been outside for about twenty-five minutes and he felt like passing out of exhaustion. He was now standing a body's length away from his brother's peripheral. A million things were running through his head but not one he could find fit the situation. He casually unfolded his arms and slid them quickly into his coat pockets, fiddling with anything he found in there. Why was he so nervous now? Was he that scared to lose his brother again and have him hate him for the rest of his life, or was it that he was scared because he didn't know the reasoning's and motives behind his brother's sudden departure. He opened his mouth to speak but his throat caught his words and wouldn't let them escape. He stood there still for a few more seconds, feet and pant legs getting slowly soaked watching his younger brother's torso expand and contract slowly, very rhythmically. His brother was hunched over, elbows resting lightly on his lap, fingers delicately intertwined, and his head bent forward, content at looking at his feet. Both tensed up as another gust of wind billowed around them. After it had past he sighed heavily finally catching the attention of his brother. His head raised turning slightly in his direction, eyes meeting from under heavy bangs. He looked worn out, physically and mentally drained, he looked so weighed down it was as if someone was hanging off of him pulling him to the ground. He couldn't stand the silence between the two of them, so he finally spoke, quirking the corners of his lips into a welcoming smile.

"You had me worried there Alphonse. I've been looking all over for you." He said, his words froze and hung in the air before disappearing. "You know you shouldn't be out here, it's dangerous."

As silence fell between them, Al lowered his head slightly, eyes half mast before finally focusing back on his older brother. "I'm sorry, Edward."

Ed's breath caught in his throat once again, he was shocked at the painful tone of his brother's voice. His voice had no joy, no life to it; it was as if someone stole his youth. Edward had never seen his brother this distraught and vulnerable. He could feel his heart breaking; every word Al spoke would chip away at it, piece by piece. The tension was growing as thick as the mist around them, both of them becoming uncomfortable.

"Um…brother," Al began, but was cut off when he felt a rather warm gloved hand press lightly against his tender cheek. He froze and looked up to his brother, who was now bent forward in front of him.

"Al, you're probably frozen to the core. Come on, let's get you home and I'll make you something warm. Sound good?" Edward ended with a worried smile not knowing what Al was thinking of doing. Al closed his eyes in thought, leaning unconsciously into Edward's hand looking for more warmth; he opened them when he felt Edward's hand leave his frozen body. He looked into Ed's eyes, almost seeing the pleading he got in return. He couldn't help but smile weakly, knowing that Edward really was worrying about him.

"…alright." Was the breathless reply Edward received from his brother as he helped his brother up off of the hard bench. It was hard for Ed to stand on his own so he could only imagine the physical strain his brother was going through right now. He placed a hand on Al's shoulder helping him further to his feet. Al leaned into his brother as another cold rush of air and snow whipped around them. Ed couldn't help but smile at the sight of his brother once again in his arms. "Come on. Let's go before we both freeze to death." Alphonse nodded in agreement and they both walked side by side back towards home.

As they walked home little was said between them. The only noises that were heard were the sharp whistling of the wind and the harsh crunching beneath their feet. Edward sighed heavily with relief when he they turned the corner and saw their house. Ed preceded his brother up the front steps. He pulled his hand from the warmth of his pocket to grab the freezing metal door knob. He twisted it and pushed rather aggressively realizing it wouldn't open. He tried again, making rather loud noises, but to no avail, the door was locked. He delved his hands into his coat pockets, checking to see if he had brought his keys. He began to panic as his hands reached into his pant's pockets and came out with nothing but fuzz. He hung his head, making a loud thud ring through the air, as it pressed against the thick wood in front of him. He groaned to himself. How could he have forgotten his keys, he always carried his keys.

"Brother?" Al shook on the snowy steps. He glanced over Edward's shoulder noticing the anguish in Ed's new posture. He frowned in despair at their current situation. "You forgot the keys, didn't you?"

"I suppose you don't have a set on you?" Ed asked hopefully, turning to see his brothers answer.

"No, but I thought you always had keys on you, brother," Al stated more than questioned.

"Well, I probably would have grabbed them, if I hadn't run out the door in a panic because of my missing brother." Ed snapped. He didn't mean to get riled up at Al but he was getting very frustrated at the series of events. They both stood there for a few moments shivering in the cold contemplating ways to get in when Ed spoke up.

"Al…I don't remember locking the door when I ran out, I didn't even make sure it shut," he trailed off, as a sudden realization crept up on both of their features.

"You don't think…" Alphonse began, but stopped to look up when he heard the door being unlocked. Edward gulped audibly, turning towards the door to see it open.

A tall man stood in the doorway, propped up by it. His legs and arms were crossed as he leaned heavily against the door frame. His disheveled black hair and his barely tucked shirt suggested that he had been sleeping and had been recently roused from it. His onyx eyes were pitch as they squinted through the light to glare sharply, mainly at the elder of the two brothers. If it was even possible in the temperature outside, a thin bead of sweat slid down the side of Edward's panic stricken face. The brothers almost forgot to breathe when they saw the man enter their sights. Both of their hearts were racing at very unhealthy rates, both nervous and anxious about the next few moments. Edward turned the rest of his body fully to the door looking up to meet the man's cold glare. Ed smiled nervously as he opened his mouth to speak.

"…h-Hey there, Roy. I hope we didn't wake you." Roy twitched noticeably, and the boys tensed knowing what was in store for them. Ed wasn't just now hoping, he was praying they didn't wake him. There was nothing more frightening than dealing with this man when he just woke up.

**End of Chapter One**


	2. Chapter Two

**Rating Information - Rated "M"** **overall due to chapters containing explicit material later on in the story. Check each chapter for individual ratings and/or warnings.**

**Warnings: angst, mild language**

* * *

Roy stood in the doorway, blocking the brothers access to warmth and shelter. He looked them both over, noticing the way Edward was favoring one of his legs and how distant Alphonse was. He knew that no matter what type of discipline he gave, it would not amount to what these boys are going through. Roy shivered slightly as the cold wind engulfed the warmth around him. He grunted and jerked himself from the door frame and disappeared into the house leaving the door ajar to welcome the boys home. They both stood on the front steps in shock of what had happened; they had survived the encounter, they hadn't even been chewed out for being irresponsible. The brothers didn't wait long before following Roy's lead and hurried into the house shutting the door firmly behind them.

They almost melted into the floor as fatigue racked over their bodies. They slowly made their ways to the spacious living room before collapsing on the furniture. The house was echoing quietly with the soft founds of a recently lit fireplace. The crackling, smell and warmth it emitted were intoxicating to their frozen senses. Quietly, something light and sweet met Edwards's nose as he perked up from the couch he had laid claim to. The smell was coming from the kitchen, where he saw a still asleep Roy draw three cups from on of the top cabinets. Ed's eyes retreated back into the living room were he found Al curled up on the recliner closest to the fire and a thick folded blanket draped over the opposite arm of the couch. So they had woken him up. Edward groaned inwardly, he hadn't meant to disturb Roy. He sat there, feet dangling over the edge, looking into the fire as he started remembering his life on the other side of the gate. He didn't want to be a menace to Roy or his brother but it seemed through his whole life that's what he was, just something that brings everyone pain. As the fire danced around in its confined space Roy made his way to the living room holding two cups one for each of the brothers. He handed one to each boy earning a shy 'thank you' from both, seemingly jarring them both out of thought. As they fell back into silence Roy emerged from the kitchen with his own cup submerging them in darkness as he turned off the light. The fire place was more than enough light for them all at this moment. He took a seat opposite of Edward, sinking heavily into the soft cushions. Edward glanced at him briefly, slowly mustering up courage to speak.

"I'm sorry for waking you…" He whispered, hands awkwardly fidgeting with the cup. Alphonse nodded in agreement as he blew on the contents pressed to his lips. Roy brought his cup down as he swallowed the warm liquid; relishing as it warmed his throat, taking in their apologies.

"It's alright." He replied coolly before taking another sip.

Edward frowned, he hadn't expected that response. He was starting to get flustered again. Why was everyone acting so strangely, first Alphonse runs out in the death of night and now Roy was being…nice.

"You mean you're not…mad at us?" Edward questioned, looking deep into the contents of his cup. Roy sighed lightly before responding.

"I said it was alright. I know you had other things on your mind at the time."

Al shifted uncomfortably in hi chair as Roy and his brother talked. He felt guilty because he made Ed worry about him, resulting in having Edward go out into the harsh snow to look for him. Al felt so useless at the moment. He quietly set his cup down on the table next to him and raised himself out of the chair. He stumbled forward a little remembering the stress he put his body through. Edward noticed Al's departure and turned his gaze towards him.

"Al, are you alright?" Edwards's voice called softly, worriment escalating with each word. Alphonse turned slightly back to the living room.

"I'm fine brother. I'm just tired that's all." He partly lied, showing a quick smile as he departed into the near by hallway to his bedroom. He heard Edward huff as he slowly closed the door. He took off a good amount of layers he'd been wearing and climbed under the warm sheets, pulling them tightly around himself as he curled up on his side. He tried to resist but the urge to sleep was just so welcoming. Within seconds Al's body relaxed and crept into his first dream in a long time.

Edward still sat in the living room, in the same position against the couch, cup held tightly in his hands, the contents still full. Finishing his however, Roy got off the couch, grabbing Al's cup and wandered into the kitchen placing them into the sink for later. Edward still hadn't moved when Roy joined him again. Ed was lulled out of his thoughts when Roy placed a hand on Edward's, lightly pulling the warm cup free. Edward didn't argue when it was set on the table next to him but he protested weakly when Roy began to roll up Edward's right pant leg. He silenced Ed's protests as he glared up from his kneeling position in front of the boy. Roy noticed that it was uncomfortable for Edward as a faint blush crept over his features when Roy scooted the pant leg further up his thigh. Ed hissed as Roy grabbed his ankle placing the hell of Ed's foot on the top of Roy's thigh to straighten out his leg.

"Where does it hurt?" Roy asked more annoyed than concerned. He placed a hand behind Ed's knee to keep it from moving and placed the other to the side of it to gently feel for any abnormalities. Edward's blush deepened as he felt Roy's hands gently massage his sore leg. How did he know? Edward had almost forgotten that he had twisted it until Roy pointed it out.

"i-I don't know what you're talking about." He exclaimed, more forcefully than he thought. It was so uncomfortable having the spitting image of his colonel kneeling in front of him, rubbing light circles on his skin.

"Don't lie Edward, I saw how you favored this leg. How'd you hurt it?" Roy questioned sternly. Edward knew he was beat, he couldn't lie forever.

"It's nothing major. I just stepped on it wrong when I was walking." He sighed.

Roy frowned up at Edward, making him look away quickly. Roy grazed a small knot on the left side of Edward's knee. He traced it lightly before applying a very small amount of pressure on it, tensing slightly as a strangled groan escaped Edwards's lips. Roy managed to maneuver Edward to sit with his back to the arm of the couch with his leg propped up on the cushions. He made his way into the bathroom through the hallway and rummaged through the counters for the necessary bandages. Edward sat on the couch glaring down at his now swollen knee. He could still feel were Toy had been kneading it. He reached down and lightly poked his knee when Roy reentered the room.

"Don't touch it, you'll make it worse." Roy barked, making Ed reel his arm back to his side. Roy placed the bandages at Edwards's feet grabbing a bottle he'd brought along with him first. Edward eyed the bottle as Roy extracted what looked like crème onto his palm, cautiously sliding his leg away as Roy snapped the cap closed. Roy quickly grabbed Edward's calf pulling Ed's leg were it was to begin with. Edward looked up at Roy, concern written on his face.

"What's that for?" He squeaked out. Ed inhaled sharply when it made contact with his skin. The crème was so cold compared to his warm skin.

"It'll help with the swelling and any discomfort later." Roy stated flatly. He slowly began to rub the crème around Edward's knee with both hands making sure he didn't miss a spot. Afterwards he wiped the excess off of his hands with a towel he'd grabbed and then proceeded to wrap Ed's knee in the bandage applying pressure to the spot he had felt earlier. As Roy finished he grabbed Edward's pant leg and pulled it gently back down his leg to its original state.

Edward sat, now relaxed, on the couch as Roy started to clean up around him. He watched Roy, but didn't pay attention to what he was doing. He sank into the couch as he started thinking about the colonel. He was remembering the yelling matches they would have and the fighting, but he also remember how many times the colonel stood up for him and protected him, just like now. This Roy that he and Al had been living with had the same temper, same attitude towards work, even the same flirtatious ways with women, but there was something that the colonel had that this one lacked. It was something that drew Edward closer to him. Maybe it was what they had both been through in their lives; they both had suffered.

"Edward?" A voice called. It was soft and filled with concern. Ed looked towards it seeing Roy standing still in front of him with a look of disbelief. "Are you all right?"

Edward stared at him confused for a second but smiled up at him all the same, "Yeah, I'm fine." There was an awkward silence between them as Roy continued to stare down at Ed.

"…then why are you crying?" Ed froze as the words passed through Roy's lips. He brought his hand up quickly not believing what he'd heard and brushed his cheek. He looked down at his hand and saw a clear liquid on his fingers. He had been crying but why? Edward looked back up at Roy in confusion.

Roy knelt down beside Ed again and placed a hand loosely on Edward's tense shoulder. Edward caught his eyes by mistake. They drew him in, just like before. Ed could feel them now; the tears were falling freely down his face. He wanted the colonel here with him, comforting him, touching him, not this imposter.

"Damn it," Edward sobbed, "Bastard, made me cry."

Roy knew who Ed was talking about. They had spoken many times about the other side of the gate. Edward had mentioned a man that looked like him many times; his commanding officer. Roy sighed heavily not knowing what to do. Roy knew that the colonel had meant a great deal to Ed. Every so often when they would talk he would find that Ed was looking through him instead of at him; he knew he was thinking about that other man. Roy slid his hand behind Edwards's neck and brought him into his chest wrapping the other around his shoulders. As soon as Roy brought him into the embrace Edward clutched onto his shirt tightly burying himself deeper into him. Roy knew that Ed wasn't holding him, that his was holding onto the colonel. Roy slowly slid his hand up and down Edward's back, trying to calm his harsh breathing. He's never thought that this boy could cry like this; he was letting everything go, he was spilling his heart in front of him. Roy finally pulled back when Ed started to calm down. He brought his hands up and placed them on either side of Edward's face, wiping some of the tears away as best as he could. Ed was tired, he could see it in his eyes; his expressions hadn't been as lively recently.

Edward closed his eyes when he felt Roy's hands on his face, taking in the soft strokes across his cheeks. Edward opened his eyes after a few moments but didn't look up at Roy. He glanced outside the window still seeing the snow fall, and wondered how late it was. Roy took notice and stood up, outstretching his hand to Ed.

"Come on, you need to get some sleep." Edward hesitantly took his hand but gripped it firmly as he was pulled to his feet. He took a step forward and wrapped his arm around Roy's waist for support as they cautiously walked down the hallway to Edward's room. Roy guided Edward to his bed and pulled back the covers as Ed took a seat underneath them. Edward shivered at the new temperature of his room as he watched Roy pull some clothes from his dresser and placed them next to him on the bed. Roy said nothing but patted Ed lightly on the shoulder and headed for the doorway.

"Um…Roy?" Ed called quietly. Roy stopped at the entrance before shutting his door and looked over at him. "…thank you."

Roy just smiled, "Go to bed, Edward."

Edward gave a small smile as Roy shut the door behind him. He hadn't seen Roy smile like that in a long time. Ed began changing into the clothes Roy set out for him, after he was done he stared quietly into the dark bedroom, he could make out very few details only because of the moon light that shown in through the window. He laid his dirty clothes on the floor, telling himself that he'd tend to them tomorrow as he crawled under the covers, pulling them over his now cold body. He just wanted to sleep and forget about everything that had happened.

**End of Chapter Two**


	3. Chapter Three

**Rating Information - Rated "M"** **overall due to chapters containing explicit material later on in the story. Check each chapter for individual ratings and/or warnings.**

**Warnings: angst, language**

* * *

Roy woke with a start, coming to a sitting position on his bed quickly. He gripped the front of his night shirt, clutching at his chest. It was a small action to try and calm his racing heart. His breaths were short but heavy. His grip on the sheets was tight as he stared down at them. He closed his eyes taking in a shaky, strained breath in through his constricted airways. A shiver ran down his body as a thin sheen of sweat formed on hi skin cooling his body. After a few minutes of regular breathing he opened his eyes slowly taking in his naturally lit room.

Roy jumped slightly as he heard pans clanking together from outside his door. He glanced over to the nightstand across the way and sighed heavily. "Another night lost," he muttered as he pulled back the covers and threw his legs over the side. He took a minute before getting up, grabbing some necessities and disappearing into the bathroom off his room. He dropped the items on the floor in a not so gentle manner as he shuffled over to the tub turning on the water switching it for the shower. He backed away pulling his shirt over his head throwing it to a bare spot on the floor. He glanced up catching his reflection in the mirror. "God, that is depressing," he whispered before moving to the toilet to quickly relieve himself. After shredding his remaining clothes he stepped lightly into the awaiting shower.

Alphonse cringed slightly at the offending noise he was making. Finally putting the last pan away he sighed and shut the cabinet door. His ears perked up as he heard a pair of uneven footsteps coming down the hall. He looked over and chuckled as he took in the sight of Edward in all his morning glory. Edward ambled to the bar off the kitchen and took a seat yawning loudly, scratching the side of his head making his hair stick out in more directions than anyone could count. Alphonse didn't overlook the fact that his brother had tried to hide his limp when he noticed Al was in the room.

"Good morning brother," Alphonse said with a sad smile; Edward, of course, missing due to his lack of consciousness.

"G'mornin' Al, you're up earlier than usual," he dragged out, resting his head in his arms on the counter.

"I just thought that I would make breakfast for everyone this time." Al moved to the small fridge standing there for sometime before deciding to grab some eggs and sausage. "Why don't you go take a quick shower brother, this shouldn't take long."

Edward raised his head from his arms, propping it up on his hand. "Nah, I think Musta…erm…Roy's in there at the moment."

Alphonse frowned down at what he was cooking. This was not the first time he noticed Edwards slip up with this Roy.

"Mmm smells delicious in here," came Roy's voice from the kitchen opening. Edward seemed to get more alert when Roy's voice reached him, sitting more upright in his chair. The brothers exchanged their good mornings with Roy as he stepped further into the kitchen to stand next to Al to inspect his cooking. Roy glanced at the disheveled Edward at the bar and noticed a small blush as Edward turned his eyes quickly off of him.

"Showers free now Edward," Roy tossed at him. "I'm sure it'll help you wake up."

"I am awake…" Ed flushed. He heard Roy chuckle softly before stating. "Edward, if you're awake then I am pinging off the walls right now."

"Tch, you might hurt yourself if you did." Edward fired back.

"I'm not that physically inept, kid." Roy stated pouring himself a cup of coffee that had been heating up.

"Kid?" Edward visibly twitched. "I guess you're right when you compare ages, old man."

Alphonse tensed as he saw Roy's hand tighten around the handle of his mug.

"I'm sorry Edward what was that, I couldn't hear you from over the counter."

"Maybe you should get your hearing checked." Edward spat.

"My hearings just fine, I'm just not use to straining to hear from something so low to the ground." Roy smirked when he heard the sound of Edward's stomping feet retreating down the hall.

"I'll be in the shower!!" He yelled back down the corridor.

"Don't get swept away now Edward."

Roy laughed around his mug as he heard a final yell of "bastard" and a slam of the hall bathroom door. Alphonse couldn't help but laugh also. It was good to see his brother interact like this again. He hated to admit it, but he did miss the arguments between the Colonel and Edward.

"One day he is going to break that door." Roy said, resting his cup on the counter.

"Most likely," Alphonse responded.

There was an awkward silence between the two of them, filled with only the sounds of popping food on the stove and running water from the bathroom. Roy jerked out of his sudden trans as he heard Al speak.

"Do you know what's wrong with Edward's leg?" He asked clear concern etched in his voice.

Roy took a moment before answering, leaning back on the counter slightly. "Last night when you two came home, he told me he stepped on it wrong. It's just sprained is all. It will be fine in a few days." He saw Alphonse nod slowly, grabbing his mug off the counter and taking a rather large swig catching a loud thud from the bathroom.

Edward moaned quietly as he stood under the hot stream of water coming from the shower head; his tired muscles waking up and slowly relaxing as the beads of water ran steadily down his body. He watched as the water ran down the drain, seemingly transfixed at the swirling motion it led to. He breathed in deep, inhaling the damp air, as he rolled his shoulders forward releasing some tension. He glanced at his hands, raising them slightly getting both of them into view in front of him. He frowned down at his mismatched hands one of blood and flesh and the other of metal. He flexed both moving the digits of his hands to fists watching as both moved with ease. Edward felt his stomach drop as he watched his automail arm clinch. The time, the effort, the dedication that was put into this; things that he seemed to over look so easily. The young girl that strived to make the best automail, at times he thought just for him. The love put into it, the amount of care in everything she did. Edward felt a pang of guilt course through his body as his thoughts drifted yet again to his true home, the people living there carrying with their normal lives without them. The people that he wants to see again, with all off his being.

A loud thud emanated throughout the bathroom as Edward hit the wall, open palmed, with his automail. He exhaled a shaky breath and pressed his forehead against the cool tiles of the shower. He felt burning behind his eyes wanting to push tears to the front. He closed them tight pushing the sensation back putting it into check when a light knock at the door disturbed him out of his depressing stoop.

"You okay in there?" Edward felt his body drain as he head Ro's voice. He went to respond but the sudden lump in his throat made it hard. "Yeah I'm fine." He strained out.

Edward leaned down and turned off the water before grabbing his hair and draining the excess water out of it.

"Well, breakfast is ready when you get out." Roy called.

Edward nodded to no one in particular as he stepped out of the shower putting all his weight onto his injured leg. His breath caught in his throat as the pain ran from his knee straight up his spine. Edward dropped to the floor as his leg buckled underneath him, his arms outstretched in front of him bracing him from a potential face plant. "Dammit," He groaned, expelling the air forcefully. His eyes widened as he heard the door open. Forgetting the pain momentarily he looked up to see a rather flustered Roy. Edward tried to huddle into himself making sure to cover his front as Roy knelt down in front of him.

"Edward, what happened?" Roy asked.

"What the hell does it look like happened!" Edward yelled.

"Don't raise your voice at me Edward. I'm just trying to help." Roy glared down at the bent over teen.

"I fell, okay? I don't need your help I'm fine." Edward's chest tightened slightly. "Fuck."

Roy's expression lightened a bit as he saw Edward's body begin to shake slightly. He sighed heavily reaching over and grabbing a towel off the rack near him and draping it over Edward's back. The boy quickly grabbed it and pulled it off of him placing it in front around his slender waist as another pair of feet came into view. Edward groaned inwardly as he heard his brother gasp softly.

"What happened?" Al asked, hesitantly stepping into the doorway.

"It's nothing Al, I just fell." Edward stated; his eyes firmly plastered to the floor that lay between himself and Roy.

"But brother…"

"I said I'm fine!" Edward spat harshly. The sudden raise of volume made Al jump and Roy scowl down at the injured and very frustrated boy.

Roy sighed, "Al why don't you go ahead and eat while it's warm, we'll be there in a few, alright?"

He glanced back at Alphonse to catch a slight nod of his head and a soft "okay" pass through his lips. As Alphonse walked away Roy turned his attention back to Edward.

Ed sat back on his heels leaning more on his automail, his hurt leg bent slightly to the side. His body was held up by his left arm while the other was gripping tightly at the towel keeping it at his waist. He tilted his head to the side away from Roy letting his damp hair fall slowly over his shoulders. Roy frowned deeply at Edwards's behavior but said nothing. He merely grabbed more wrappings for Ed's knee. He reached out touching Edward's ankle lightly putting pressure on it in the direction he wanted it to be in. Ed resisted at first but gave in. Edward raised his head slightly, watching through his bangs, as Roy began wrapping his knee like before. It was bothering Ed to no end that Roy wasn't saying anything. The tension was thick and made Ed squirm a little.

Roy finished but didn't move. He just rested his hands gently on his thighs letting out another long sigh. Edward looked up at Roy finally; his arms were bent at the elbows, hands high on his legs, his face scrunched as if contemplating something.

"Edward," he started softly. "It's not healthy to keep things in and…"

"You don't think I know that already?" Edward whispered through gritted teeth. Roy turned looking directly at Ed.

"Then at least talk to your brother then." Roy whispered harshly back. "I remember when I first saw you two. You were so close to one another. I don't want you two to start hating each other because one of you is holding something in."

Edward flinched. It was true. He lowered his eyes. He did need to talk to Al, but he couldn't. He didn't want to burden anyone; he didn't want to cause pain. Ed didn't want his brother to know what he was doing, not yet. Roy ran a hand over his face then through his hair pausing at the back of his head scratching it lightly. Edward looked up faintly and caught a glimpse of Roy's face before he got up and left the room shutting the door behind him. Edward's fist tightened around his towel, why had Roy looked so sad just then.

**End of Chapter Three**

* * *

**Reviews are love.**


End file.
